Leon Basset (TV Series)
Leon Basset was a sheriff deputy at the King County Sheriff's Department in AMC's The Walking Dead and is a main character in ''Dead Reckoning'', in which it is explained how he fared during the initial outbreak and ultimately how he reanimated. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Leon is a back-up officer along with Lambert Kendal, assisting in the highway police chase that puts Rick Grimes into a coma. He is seen carrying a pistol and seems to be distracted and unfocused on the task at hand, and even mentions that they should capture the footage of the police pursuit and submit it to "The World's Craziest Police Chases." Rick orders him to focus and to arm himself just as the criminals arrive at the standoff. He, along with the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers, exchange gunfire with the criminals and eventually take down the suspects; however, Rick is shot in the shoulder before the last one is killed. Shane Walsh then yells at Leon to call an ambulance and to inform them that there is an officer down. Season 2 "Bloodletting" Leon is seen with Lambert at King County Elementary School when Shane goes to tell Lori Grimes that Rick had been shot. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department Leon appeared as Shane's subordinate in this episode. He is first seen picking up an infected man named Robb Spanner at a bar who he believed to be drunk. Leon took him back to the King County Sheriff's Department and placed him in a holding cell. Later, after Shane brought in a local civilian named Gary Taylor for domestic disturbance and a possible murder, Leon was bit in the thumb by Gary and it was debated for a while by Shane whether he was infected or not. After a third officer at the station, Don, was killed by a now-reanimated Robb who then attacked Gary, Leon assisted Shane in killing Robb. Shane had a conversation with Gary after beginning to believe that Gary was not a murderer and acted in self-defense. It was revealed that Gary wasn't infected; meaning Leon wasn't either. There is then a crash at the front desk, in which Leon went out to investigate. He discovered that Gary's daughter, Patty Taylor, had become a zombie due to an injury that she had received from her zombified boyfriend, Paul. Shane saved Leon and was forced to kill Patty. After this, Shane, Leon, and Gary went outside and talked about what they would do about the chaos that's occurring everywhere. Shane decided to go to the hospital to retrieve Rick, and then would take Rick's family to Atlanta. Leon, on the other hand, decided to remain in King County, where his guns were, and assist the people there, similarly to Gary. He and Shane shook hands before the latter departed, heading for the hospital. As Leon and Gary watched him drive away, a now-reanimated Don leapt out of the police station and attacked Leon as the screen abruptly went black. It is implied that this is how Leon became infected and reanimated. Dead Reckoning Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Later, he is then encountered by Rick, Morgan Jones, and Duane Jones as a walker when the trio was leaving the King County Sheriff's Department. He is on the opposite side of the station's chain link fence, banging on it. He is missing his hat and sidearm, while his radio microphone is dragging along the ground. Not wanting to leave him as a walker, Rick calmly walks up to him and shoots a bullet into his former colleague's head, ending his suffering. Death Killed By *Don (Infected/Alive, Determinant) *Patty Taylor (Infected/Alive, Determinant) Leon can either be killed by an infected Patty Taylor or, if Shane manages to save him, a zombified Don, who then grabs him and devours him. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) As Rick, Morgan Jones, and Duane Jones were leaving the police station after stocking up on weapons, ammo, and supplies, Leon appeared and began smashing up against the fence. After explaining that, although Leon was careless and dumb, Rick couldn't leave him as a walker, Rick walked up to Leon and shot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the people Leon has killed: *Criminal 1 (Alongside his fellow officers) *Criminal 2 (Alongside his fellow officers) *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed people (Pre-apocalypse) Relationships Lambert Kendal All that can be inferred about Lambert's relationship with Leon, is that the two of them were partners before the zombie apocalypse ensued. Rick Grimes Rick and Leon interact briefly right before the encounter with the criminals, and its safe to assume that Rick didn't think much of Leon, due to Rick's reference toward him "careless and dumb". This is due to Leon's lack of concern at the task at hand, even forgetting to pull the slide on his Glock 17 because of his thoughts on getting a video on a show. However Rick still had enough respect for him to not want to leave him as a zombie and executed him to put him out of his misery. Shane Walsh Not much is known of the two's relationship other than they were colleagues. However, he along with his partner, Lambert, were seen in the background in the episode, "Bloodletting", helping Shane give the bad news to Lori. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Dead Reckoning"" *"Days Gone Bye" Season 2 *"Bloodletting" (Flashback) Trivia *In the Comic Series, it is an ordinary walker that is hitting the chain link fence, but Rick does not kill him because Morgan tells him to save his bullets. In the TV Series, this ordinary walker is replaced with Leon, and Rick does kill him. *Right when Rick executes Leon through the fence, you can hear the *whoosh* sound that is the same as the one from the Xbox 360/Xbox One notification pop-up. It is unknown why this was added but it still there on the Netflix version of The Walking Dead Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Uncredited Characters Category:Days Gone Bye Category:Bloodletting Category:All TV Series Characters